This invention relates to a saddlebag-like travel bag, arranged to be carried as a shoulder bag or handbag and capable of being separated into two smaller independent bags.
Shoulder bags, i.e. bags of the type having a strap to enable the bag to be suspended from a person's shoulder, are widely used to hold personal effects or the like, and as "carry-on" luggage for air travelers. Frequently, it is desirable to have bags of different sizes and capacities available for use on different occasions. A traveler, for example, may wish to have a relatively large-capacity bag to serve as hand luggage on an airplane, and one or more smaller bags to carry on the street or to business or social functions upon reaching the destination.
Heretofore, to meet these diverse requirements it has been necessary for the traveler to bring with him or her plural separate bags of different sizes. This is disadvantageous from the standpoint of desired minimization of space and weight of articles to be packed for a trip. In addition, a traveller will often wish to have more than one of the smaller bags, differing from each other in style and/or accessories to suit different specific environments of use (e.g. daytime sports wear and evening social wear), a consideration that still further increases the size and weight of baggage to be packed.